


Stinky Pinky Jimmy

by hiimhannah



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimhannah/pseuds/hiimhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Bandit, do you want to visit Uncle Jimmy for a little while?” It was Lindsey that had came out with the hopeful solution and she voiced the idea whilst looking down at Bandit with a knowing smile on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stinky Pinky Jimmy

It was 10am on a Saturday morning when Gerard and Lindsey made the last minute decision to go grocery shopping, causing them to flurry around getting ready so they could get there before the onslaught of midday shoppers. They were ready to leave when Bandit looked up at them with a quizzical look on her face, causing her two parents to exchange glances, knowing that their Lady Bee would not be up for walking around the store for an hour and a half. 

“Hey, Bandit, do you want to visit Uncle Jimmy for a little while?” It was Lindsey that had came out with the hopeful solution and she voiced the idea whilst looking down at Bandit with a knowing smile on her face.

Bandit’s brow furrowed as she considered the idea, she had been calling him Stinky-Pinky-Jimmy since that spring, when Lindsey had come home from tour, followed by the rest of Mindless Self Indulgence. They had all stopped by, hoping for an end of tour party, but instead were greeted by an over excited Bandit, and Gerard wearing a bright red apron as he completed the housework. Jimmy had smelt as bad as he did back in the band’s van days and his hair was dyed a faded pink thus earning him the unfortunate nickname from Bandit of Stinky-Pinky-Jimmy.

“But...” Bandit pouted up at Gerard, knowing all the best methods of getting her own way. “I was playing with my kitchen set.” 

Lindsey and Gerard looked between themselves again, knowing they needed to leave as soon as they could, if they wanted to get around without it taking more than three hours. Gerard soon dropped down to sit cross legged in front of Bandit, so he was on the same level as her. 

“Okay Beezle, what if we get Stinky Jimmy to-“

“Stinky PINKY Jimmy” Bandit corrected with a grin.

Gerard held back a laugh at her forcefulness of the nickname being said correctly and smiled at his daughter before composing himself and continuing.

“Okay, we can get Stinky Pinky Jimmy to come here instead, how about that?” Gerard spoke softly to her, as he always did, and it usually seemed to help get around Bandit’s stubbornness. 

Bandit made a face at her Dad before wrapping her arms around his neck and ‘whispering’ into his ear of her agreement with Jimmy coming over. However she added the condition that they must pick up Bagels and Orange Juice at the grocery store for her. 

Lindsey called Jimmy, who happily agreed to come over and look after Bandit. He arrived no more than 10 minutes later, looking like he had just woken up, which was probable. As soon as Jimmy was through the door, Lindsey whispered a thank you and was out, rushing to the car, where Gerard was waiting for her. Jimmy was left in the doorway, facing an over excited looking Bandit and realising just how much he might have just gotten himself into. 

“Lady Bee, the Bandit girl herself. It has been far too long. How are we today?” He spoke to Bandit in a faux British accent, knowing it usually made her giggle. This time was no exception, the young girl giggled loudly before running at Jimmy and jumping into an ambush style hug. 

Their next hour consisted of playing hide and seek (which Jimmy shamefully and very consistently lost at, although if anyone was to ask, he lost purposely so that Bandit could win), dressing up (Bandit knew exactly where Gerard kept his superhero costumes and Jimmy was not getting out of this one) and then finally watching The Aquabats when Bandit finally seemed to calm down from being hyper. 

It was ten minutes into the show when Bandit gasped, pulling Jimmy out of his daydream of what it would have been like if he had been an Antibat on the show, instead of Mikey. Bandits gasp startled him and he looked over to her with a pressing and worried gaze.

“I have math work to do!” Bandit announced, sounding genuinely concerned that she had not done it yet. She quickly jumped down from the couch and ran to her bedroom, returning with her school backpack and climbing back onto the couch, sitting close to Jimmy.

“You want help?” He asked, knowing he probably wouldn’t be that much help but willing to try all the same.

“Well, the big numbers are really the Antibat’s here, Stinky-pink.” Bandit was pointing at the first math problem on a sheet of questions, which read ‘Today is Jimmy’s 3rd birthday, and his Dad was 24 when Jimmy was born. In how many years from now will Jimmy’s dad be quadruple Jimmy’s age?’. “What is that word?” Bandit asked curiously, pointing at ‘quadruple’ on the page. 

“Quadruple.” Jimmy explained, “It means four times more, or four times bigger.” He spoke quietly, sounding a little unsure of his own knowledge. He was still trying to figure out the problem himself, feeling a connection to poor little Jimmy in the question, knowing how curious he must be to figure out how long it will be until him and his father will have the comfort of knowing that one is exactly 4 times older than the other. 

“Okay?” Bandit asked her response to Jimmy’s explanation before looking back to the sheet of math problems. “I think...” Bandit reached into her bag and pulled out a blue pencil case, full with colourful pens and pencils. She picked out a pencil and returned her attention to the sheet, carefully writing her name at the top. “I think we should count up!” Bandit explained to Jimmy, beginning to count on her fingers. “Three, twenty-four-“

“Three, twenty-seven!” Jimmy interrupted, remembering the part of the question about his dad being 24 when Jimmy was first born and it now being his 3rd birthday. 

Bandit put her pencil to her mouth, looking up at Jimmy with a confused look and then back to the sheet, reading over the question and whispering it out loud to herself, word by word. It was a few seconds later that she nodded in agreement with what Jimmy had reminded her. “Okay... Twenty-seven, three... But how many are four three’s?” 

“Twelve.” Jimmy replied, with a smile at Bandit, who nodded, taking in the number. 

“Twenty-eight, four... and four of the four’s?” Bandit asked, getting them into a rhythm of working together to find the answer.

“Sixteen!” Jimmy answered her quickly, getting the hang of how they were going to work out the problem. This pattern kept going until Bandit reached the number that was the answer.

“Thirty-two, eight... And four eights?” She asked, starting to sound bored of the repetitiveness of the problem, which Jimmy really thought was at much too high a level for Bandit.

“Four eights are thirty-two...” Jimmy spoke even slower than before, realising that they had come to the end of their question when he finished saying the answer. “THIRTY-TWO! LADY BEE, WE DID IT!” Jimmy sounded victorious and was sure little Jimmy from the problem would be proud of them; he even had a beaming smile plastered on his face. 

“No!” Bandit snapped back, starting to sound irritable. “We have to work out how many years away it is...”

“Oh...” Jimmy sounded like a scolded child himself. But in the end he thought about it for a while and soon worked out that the answer was five years but deciding to see if Bandit could work it out. By the time he looked over to her however, she had already written the answer neatly in the box given. 

“I bet little Jimmy and his dad are glad we worked that out for them, right?” Jimmy asked Bandit, sounding smug with himself, like he had worked it all out on his own.

“Umm...” Bandit started with a puzzled look on her face. “I don’t really care about little Jimmy and this cod-ripple stuff. I just want my juice box after math class.” Her voice was plain and clearly still puzzled about why he cared so much.

Jimmy laughed off her dismissive reply, but still felt triumphant for helping out little Jimmy and his dad. Bandit was soon working through the worksheet again, occasionally asking for help from Jimmy when it was needed. Jimmy was mostly just lost in watching the Aquabats again though, and daydreaming of making a new Antibats team with him, little Jimmy and his dad. Maybe Bandit would join them, too.

Soon after Bandit had finished working through her sheet of homework (which involved a man who bought 300 carrots and 25 bottles of soda, like, who needs that much stuff? I’ll tell you who, crazy people.) The sound of a key in the door sent Bandit running towards it, signalling that Gerard and Lindsey had returned from the grocery store. Jimmy greeted them with a smile before what he was really seeing hit him. They must have had well over 50 watermelons in their car and at least 20 apple pies. 

“Hey, Jimmy, uh, yeah... The store had all these watermelons on sale for forty cents each! Can you believe that?” Gerard spoke nervously at Jimmy, who looked terrified. “So naturally we bought seventy-four of them.” 

“And the apple pies were being cleared at a dollar each, so we took all that they had... I think there’s twenty-six. You can stay for a slice if you want?” Lindsey spoke casually and smiled to him, waiting for a reply to her offer. 

“You... You’re the people they warn us about in the math problems! It’s you!” Jimmy stuttered and fell over his words, he looked horrified. “LITTLE JIMMY JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHEN HIS DAD WOULD BE FOUR TIMES OLDER THAN HIM. HE DIDN’T WANT THIS.” And with that, Jimmy left the Way’s house, running towards his car in the street.

The Way’s on the other hand, enjoyed apple pie for lunch, dinner and dessert that day. Gerard even called Frank to come over and make them seventy four melon sharks from all of the water melons. It was a damn good night.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nicole, the Mikeyway to my Pete Wentz
> 
> this is the first thing I have ever written, so please excuse how bad it is. I am a scientist, not a literary mastermind. uwu


End file.
